Vacation in the states
by emilylake90
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE LITTLE SISTER! Ellie, Eli, Clare, and Adam visit Ellie and Eli's grandma. Secrets about Ellie's past are revealed. When Adam learns them, will he stay with her, or leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Yupp, I'm backkkkk... (: And this is the sequel to The Little Sister. If you haven't read it and you're reading this, you can go ahead and read it. It don't matter. (: So, review please. :) And feel free to give ideas. ;)**

* * *

><p>Me, Adam, Eli, and Clare all took our seats to sit on the plane. We were visiting mine and Eli's grandmother in the States. She lives in the smallest town in Virginia called New Castle. Eli and Clare sat behind me, Adam, and some old, hairy, sweaty, drooly guy.<p>

"I want food," were the first words out of Adam's mouth as soon as we sat down. We all rolled our eyes.

I said, "You know, for someone who constantly eats, you have no idea how to make a PB&J. That's kinda sad..." He glared at me, while I sent him a huge, fake, sarcastic smile. Clare and Eli flirted the whole trip, Adam constantly ate, and I got to constantly slap the dude next to me because he kept drooling on me.

Once we stepped into the airport, my grandma came running to us. She can run really fast for a 74 year old. She can run faster than Eli. And Eli runs _real_ fast.

"Oh, you guys have changed so much! Eli, you look so handsome! And Ellie, you are really beautiful." Me and Eli smiled at eachother, then at grandma.

"Grandma," I started. "This is Clare, Eli's girlfriend. And this is Adam, my boyfriend."

They exchanged hello's and grandma said, "Just call me grandma. And Eli has called me everyday and told me lots about both of you. Especially Clare." She winked and Eli was blushing a deep red.

We hopped in the car and drove off to grandma's apartment. She put on 94.9 and the song "Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?" came on.

"Gahh, I love this song," I yelled and started to quietly sing along.

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?  
>We gonna do this or what?<br>Cuz I think ya know, I like you a lot.  
>You're about to miss your shot.<br>You gonna kiss me or not?_

Adam and Clare looked at me strange, while Eli rolled his eyes. Adam said, "You like country music?"

Eli gave me a look that said, "Don't tell him the truth yet." I just said,He nodded and turned back around to look at the scenery. Then, I saw where I got a text from Eli that said, _"When ya gonna tell him and Clare the truth?"_

I mentally groaned and said, _"I will at the right time. Chill. -.-"_ He rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window. If I have to hide everything about my past from Clare and Adam, this is going to be a long summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanna know what "the truth" is? Review and you might just find out... ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the short chapter. Next one WILL be longer. I promise (:**

* * *

><p>When we got back to Grandma's house, she immediatly said, "Clare sleeps with Ellie, Eli sleeps with Adam." Eli rolled his eyes and went to him and Adam's room. I went up to my room with Clare. Grandma lives in a very small house. She sleeps in the basement, and there are two bedrooms. One that I stay in when I come, and Eli in the other one. I walk in my and Clare's room. It has just plain white walls, and two seperate beds. The rest is just light tan carpet. It is a pretty small room.<p>

After everybody is unpacked, Eli says, "Who wants to ride around?" We all raised our hands and went in the car. Eli and me are in the front, while Clare and Adam are in the back.

While the radio is blasting "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha, Clare is shouting the whole song at the top of her lungs. Adam is fascinated by all the pretty scenery, and Eli is whispering to me, "When are you going to tell them about-"

"Soon," I say cutting him off. I am really embarassed about it. I mean, I know it happens to lots of people, but I am just one of those people that you would never guess. That is why I love acting. I get to hide all my secrets, and nobody ever suspects a thing about my past.

I change the station to Star Country, and Clare says, "Why are we listening to this?"

"Because I grew up with this kind of music," I spat back. Then, I immeditaly regretted what I just said. She gave me this weird look, and I quickly said, "I visited here a lot. Grandma made me listen to this station because it is the only station she likes." She still looked at me weird, but turned away. Eli gave me his Why-Didn't-You-Tell-Them look. I turned away and continued listening to Johnny Cash sing "Ring of Fire."

* * *

><p>"This is so good," Adam said at Subway with his mouth full.<p>

I said, "Adam, you think every food is good." He rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

When we were all done, we walked out and went back in the car. We were all riding around, having a good time, until I saw the one person who scarred my life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, gotta love em ciffys ;) Review, it makes me happy :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Review! Oh, and Adam is a little OOC (:**

* * *

><p>Whenever I saw that guy, I tugged on Eli's sleeve and pointed to that guy, who was now staring at me. Eli's face immediatly went from happy, to angry. Clare said, "Guys? Is there a problem?"<p>

I said, "Uhh, that guy that keeps staring at me. He tries to rapes girls all over town." She nodded and Eli walked over there towards him.

"Oh gosh," we all mumbled under our breaths. We tried to stop him, but he wouldn't budge.

Once he got over there, he said, "I thought you got banned from here for raping all the girls here."

He smiled and said, "Well, I have legs and a car, so I decided to come back. And that sister of yours looks like she needs some fun." He looked over at me, winked, and licked his lips. I looked at Adam, and he tensed up and grabbed my hand. He whispered, "You and Clare head back in the car to stay safe."

I nodded and went with Clare back to the car. We could still hear them talking.

Eli yelled, "You raped my sister twice and tried to a third time and you are not going to a fourth! Get out of here before I call the police!"

Clare looked at me, while tears were streaming down my face. She hugged me, and the memories from the first time came for a little visit.

* * *

><p><em>I walked in Subway while Eli was still in the car waiting. We were in New Castle for the summer visting our grandma.<em>

_I wait in line to order my sub. It was an unusually long line today. All of a sudden, I have a sudden urge to pee. I walk towards the bathroom, when I feel slimy hands around me. One goes over my mouth, and the other around my stomach. I suddenly know who it is, too- Max Smith. He is the nastiest guy here. He rapes girls-teenage and young._

_He takes me in the bathroom, and puts tape on my mouth. He tears my clothes off while on top of me. I keep fighting, but my hands and feet are tied, too. I eventually give up and he forcefully takes away my virginity._

_Whenever he was done, he untied me, and walked out smirking with satisfaction. I quickly put my clothes on, and run out into the car with tears streaming down my face._

_When Eli sees me, he says, "Where's the sub? Wait, why are you crying?"_

_I look up at him. His forest green eyes are filled with concern. I hug him and tell him everything. He tenses up, and hugs me even tighter. The tighter I cling to my older brother, the more I cry._

* * *

><p>When me and Clare pull apart from the hug, I see Eli and Adam coming our way. Eli is trying to calm down, and Adam is just really mad. The hop in the car and drive off.<p>

Adam breaks the awkward silence saying, "Why didn't you ever tell me you got raped, Ellie?" He sounded mad, and trying not to yell at me.

I say with a shaky voice, "I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how or when." Eli was driving, while Clare was in the front. That left me and Adam beside eachother in the back.

Adam said, yelling, "Well, I never kept any secrets from you! Why did you have to keep secrets from me?" I didn't answer, tears kept taking over. "Well why?" The more he yelled, the more the tears flowed.

Eli said, "Adam. Calm down." Adam ignored him and continued screaming at me. Whenever Eli stopped at a stop sign in town, I opened the door and ran away crying.

I ran and ran until I got to the only spot that can make me feel better- a little hideout I made in the woods. I sat on a rock, and started to cry. I could not control my tears. When Adam was yelling, I thought he was going to lose it and hit me, like Bullfrog used to, and still does sometimes. Whenever I had enough of it, I called grandma and she came and made me live down here with here. Then, one day, she suggested that I move back up there. She said, 'He's gotten better, Ellie!' Which he has, but he still hits me.

Then, I saw Clare, Eli, and Adam walk up. Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? (:<strong>


End file.
